1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a module coping with conditional access broadcasting, a digital broadcasting receiving system, and a method of controlling a module coping with conditional access broadcasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-079753 discloses a set-top box. This set-top box includes a warning device such as a buzzer or an alarm and a display device such as a liquid crystal display or an electric sign. This set-top box operates the warning device when detecting emergency warning broadcasting, and displays a message in form of letters to explain a situation in which the emergency warning broadcasting is detected on the display device.